In recent years, board-related sports including land sports such as snowboarding, skate boarding, and water or aquatic sports have continued to become increasingly popular, competitive and demanding on both the rider and the equipment. Snowboards, as well as other board sliding devices, can be used to perform jumps and freestyle maneuvers that can be physically dangerous and produce an element of “shock” to the rider. For example, when “grinding” on a half-pipe or rail structure, a rider can jump onto the rail structure while positioned generally transverse to the rail. The rider can slide along the rail using the leading and/or trailing edge of the snowboard to control the speed and angle at which the snowboard traverses the railing. Ideally, the central portion of the snowboard base contacts the rail. However, the edges of snowboards can inadvertently contact the rail and cause a rider to lose his or her balance and fall off the rail. Grinding the edges of the snowboard can also cause damage to the snowboard.